Prue's Death
by littleninja13
Summary: This story goes back to the time when Prue dies. However The Charmed One's encounter a problem as they save Prue from her death. Life goes on as usual until Paige Matthews arrives. Please R&R.
1. Just an Introduction to a Long Nightmare

**Author's notes: Heyppl! I am so excited to be posting my FIRST FAN FICTION EVER! Sorry if the first chapter is kinda boring, its starts to get some excitement by the middle of chapter 2. Please read and review. Well, I hope you enjoy it........Peace and love, littleninja13. **

**Disclaimer: I love Charmed but, I don't own it.**

**Author's POV**

"Hurry up Piper! I'm gonna be late for my meeting!" Prue shouted as she coaxed Piper out of the bathroom.

"Push it and your not going anywhere!" Piper shot back with a smirk as she tried to put her new eyeliner on. Prue paced the mahogany floor boarded hallway in anxiety. Suddenly, a loud crash was heard from Phoebe's room. Piper stuck her head out from the bathroom door with her toothbrush in her mouth and asked, "Did you hear that?"

"Yes, come on." Prue retorted as she ran down the hallway to Phoebe's room.

"PHOEBS!" Prue shouted as Piper banged on the door. Prue let out a disgusted grunt.

"That's it!" She used her power telekinesis to throw the door open but to their dismay, they found Phoebe lying against her cupboard with a horrible gash through here stomach.

"Oh my gosh," Prue whispered as she covered her mouth and ran over to Phoebe.

"LEO!"" Piper screamed, " Leo, get your ass down here now!" Slowly a fluorescent blue light appeared with Leo.

"What?" he inquired. Then suddenly, the side of his eye caught the limp body of Phoebe.

" What happened?" he asked.

"Ask later, heal now." Piper demanded.

Leo bent down and raised his hands over the wound.

"What's taking so long?" Prue worriedly asked. " Come on Phoebs, don't give up."

**Phoebe's POV**

"Come on Phoebs, don't give up" I faintly heard, then suddenly my world became black. I opened my eyes as though I had been asleep for years only to f find Piper and Prue staring at me with fear.

" Ohh thank God you're okay," Prue exclaimed with a sigh of relief..

"What happened?" I weakly asked.

Piper and Prue looked at each other then Prue finally answered,

"Well, we were hoping that you could tell us. Do you remember any thing that happened before you were stabbed?"

I wracked my brain for answers not wanting to disappoint my sisters since I was already the youngest and weakest Charmed one. Then, it hit me.

"Well, I was studying for my English finals and I got up to get my last test paper and then suddenly this guy dressed in a long black robe appeared and stabbed me." I said as I regained my strength.

Suddenly the phone rang.

" I'll get that," Prue said as she got up and ran out of the room.

**Prue's POV**

Phoebe weakly opened her eyes and a wave of relief washed through my body.

"Thank God you're okay Phoeb's" I exclaimed.

"What happened?" Phoebe whispered.

Neither Piper nor I knew or wanted to relate the previous events. " You ask her." Piper's eyes said. I knew it. It's always me, the bearer of bad news.

"Well, we were hoping that you knew." I reluctantly asked.

Phoebe slowly related the situation. The phone began to ring and I volunteered to answer it. I bolted down the staircase and into the kitchen.

" Hello?" I tiredly said.

"Hi, Prue?" the caller said.

"Ohh, Evan, I totally forgot about the meeting but something's come up."

Then, something really came up. A demon blinked into the doorway. He was dressed in a long black robe, just as Phoebe had described, and he held a long dagger in his hand.

"Evan, uh, I have to go." I said as I fearfully hung up the receiver. The demon ran towards me with the dagger pointing at my heart.

"PIPER! PHOEBE!" I screamed as I ran to the other side of the kitchen.

He threw the dagger at me, but I raised my hand up and used my power to prevent it from hitting me. Unexpectedly, he blinked out and the dagger missed him by a second.

**Piper's POV**

"I'll get that," Prue volunteered as she ran out the room.

"You okay?" I asked Phoebe as I rose from her bed.

Suddenly, I heard Prue shouting for help downstairs.

"Come on Phoebs."

I flew down the stairs with Phoebe and raced into the kitchen only to find a dagger on the floor and the pale face of Prue.

" What happened?" I inquired as I examined the dagger.

"The demon that attacked Phoebe, he was here." She replied.

"Well, let's get to work!" Phoebe exclaimed as she walked out of the room. I picked up the dagger and Prue reluctantly followed.

**Sorry I was kinda rambling in the story...I'm new at this and I just wanted to get everyone's view...lol.**

**I hope you enjoyed it! Please read and review like I asked before....your comments will really help. Thanks a lot!**


	2. The Premonition

**Author's Notes**: **Hey ppl! I hope you enjoyed the last chapter. Please R&R!**

**INVU4URAQT: Thanks for letting me know about those spelling errors :P**

**PrueAndyForever: No, I won't be keeping along the same lines with Shax and everything...its a really really different ending...I hope you'll read on to see.**

**Thanks to everyone else who reviewed my fic...its really made my day....since its my first fic and all.**

**Disclaimer: I talked to Spielberg and he has refused to sell me Charmed (sob sob)**

**PHOEBE'S POV**

I climbed the rickety staircase leading to the attic. I unlocked the door and entered the room. The musty air mixed with a recently made potion and dust filled my lungs. Piper coughed loudly and she waved her hand in the air trying to get rid of the putrid smell.

"Okay, let's do this. Phoebe, you scry with the dagger, Piper, check the Book of Shadows to see who we're up against." Prue ordered.

I opened the cupboard containing the basic items that any witch needed.

"Crystal, crystal, crystal," I muttered to myself as I tried to find the scrying crystal in the extremely untidy cupboard.

" Ohh, there it is," I said as I breathed a sigh of relief.

" Hey guys, this look like your demon?" Piper asked.

Prue and I nodded a "yes".

"Striker, demon of …..blah…blah…blah…and commonly know to kill is victims by stabbing them with a life sucking dagger originally gained from the ghost plains."

"Ohh how original! Just join a mob!" Piper sarcastically exclaimed.

"But if the dagger is life sucking, why aren't you dead?" Prue asked.

"Maybe he didn't get the chance to leave it in long enough. He must have heard you coming."

Prue and Piper continued reading about Striker. Instead, I decided to scry. I quickly sat down, grabbed the crystal and reached for the dagger. As my fingertips came into contact with the cold metal, I was forced into a different world. I heard a woman screaming. I apprehensively turned around. To my horror, I saw Striker stabbing Prue in the heart, sucking all the life out of her, and killing her immediately.

I took a deep breath as I returned to reality. An eerie feeling in the pit of my stomach.

"Phoebe?" Prue asked, "What did you see?"

I looked at her and turned away.

"What's wrong Phoebs?" Piper asked.

"I saw, I saw." I stuttered.

"What did you see in you premonition!?" shouted an agitated Prue.

"I SAW YOU!" I cried. "Being killed by Striker.

**PIPER'S POV**

Phoebe opened the door to the attic and the stench of a freshly failed potion kissed my nose. I coughed as I tried to ignore the awful smell.

"Okay, let's do this. Phoebe, you scry for the demon, Piper, check the Book of Shadows to see who we're up against." Prue ordered as she marched to the other side of the attic.

I slowly opened the Book of Shadows

"Okay, the demon wears a long black robe…and has a dagger," I thought.

Then, the pages began to flip. Just as suddenly as they started, they stopped. I looked down at the page. Just the demon I was looking for.

"Thanks Grams." I thought.

"Hey guys, this look like your demon?" I inquired.

Prue and Phoebe trotted over and nodded in approval.

" Striker, known to kill his victims by stabbing them with a life sucking dagger….." Prue read.

"Ohh how original! Just join a mob!" I blurted out.

"But if the dagger is life sucking, why aren't you dead?" Prue asked.

"Maybe the demon didn't get a chance to leave it in long enough. He must have heard you coming,"

Prue and I continued reading while Phoebe left to scry. Suddenly, a loud gasp escaped from her mouth. She had just had a premonition.

"Phoebe?" inquired Prue, " What did you see?"

She couldn't seem to get the words out of her mouth. Then finally, after what seemed like an eternity, she shouted,

"I SAW YOU! Being killed by Striker."  
I glanced at Prue and goosebumps engulfed my body.

**I hope you liked this chapter and that you'll read on. Please review otherwise I won't continue this fic! Thanks!**


	3. A Strange Meeting with the Soul Collecto...

**Author's Notes: hey everyone. Thanks for all the reviews in the last chapter. Sorry if this chapter is kinda boring...I definately have to lay off of the dialogue...lol.**

**Here are some thank yous:**

**To soccerstar11-5 and Ra-Dragonmaster- thank you some much for adding me to your Author Alert list**

**To PrueAndyForever- Thank you for your support to my story**

**To all my other reviewers- I promise to mention you some other time because all of your reviews are really important to me.**

****

**Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed.**

**** **PRUE'S POV**

There I was pacing again, breathing deeply in and out to calm my nerves.

"I've never felt a premonition so real. The sounds, the smells….." Phoebe dictated as she clutched her head.

"Okay. Where and when did this whole thing take place?" I inquired.

"Tonight, in Fairview Park." Phoebe replied.

"Well then we just avoid Fairview Park." Piper suggested.

I nodded in approval.

"To add to what Piper said, Striker is a low-level demon, as The Book of Shadows said. How much power could he actually possess?"

Phoebe shook her head up and down as she listened intently. Then, all of a sudden, Striker appeared, tightly held my body and pulled me out of the manor in a blink_.(literally)_

**PIPER'S POV**

My head was a puddle of confusion. Why was I scared? Phoebe had premonitions like these all the time. She had premonitions of us being killed by a demon from time to time. What was different about this occasion? I had no clue but a gut feeling that was telling me that something horrible was going to happen.

"I've never felt a premonition so real. The sounds, the smells…." Phoebe vented as she held her head between her two legs trying to recover.

"Okay. Where and when did this whole thing take place?" Prue asked as she stopped walking in circles.

"Tonight, in Fairview Park." Phoebe answered.

"Let's see. What could we do to help Prue?" I thought.

"Well then, we just avoid Fairview Park." I proposed.

Prue nodded in approval and began to explain Striker's powers. Suddenly, Striker appeared and grabbed Prue. In the blink of an eye, they were gone.

" Oh my gosh! What just happened!?" I screamed in terror.

" So much for being a low-level demon." Phoebe said as she gazed at me worriedly.

"Well, come on! Let's get to Fairview Park!"

Phoebe and I rushed down the ancient staircase, jumped into my army green Hummer and sped down to Fairview Park. As soon as we arrived, Phoebe quickly spotted Prue being backed against the fountain.

"Prue! She's over there! Piper!" Phoebe anxiously screamed.

"It's too late now, her life is mine!" Striker said in an evil tone as he raised the dagger at the fear stricken Prue.

"NO!" Phoebe yelled as she ran and pushed Prue out of the way.

"Blow him up Piper! Hurry!" Prue shouted.

Striker edged onto them with his dagger held firmly in the air.

I raised my hands and concentrated deeply. BOOM!

"Curse you witches," he whispered as she vanished in flames.

**PRUE'S POV**

"Let go of me!" I cried as I tried to escape Striker's strong grip.

Suddenly I realized that I wasn't in the manor any longer. I fearfully glanced at my surroundings to realize that I was in Fairview Park and that Phoebe's premonition was coming true. In fear, I began to run to the other side of the park. Bad move. Trying to out run a demon is impossible. He eventually cornered me and was backing me against the fountain. He slowly raised his dagger and my life began to flash before my eyes. I heard Phoebe and Piper voices from when they were little kids and then I heard Mom's terrifying screams when she drowned in the pool. My eyes began to fill with tears. Suddenly I felt a force pushing me away from Striker. It was Phoebe.

"Blow him up Piper! Hurry!" I shouted as the enraged Striker took a step closer to us.

As his dagger was about an inch from my heart, he burst into flames and vanished.

"Oh my God." Phoebe exhaled as she hugged me, " I thought I was gonna lose you."

All of a sudden I felt a cold chill.

"Did you feel that?" I asked while Phoebe helped me to my feet.

"Yeah," Piper answered as she looked around.

Then, a black, shimmering light appeared with a man.

"Prudence Halliwell." He declared, looking up.

Phoebe raised her eyebrow in despair.

"Aren't you the soul collector, Rigor?" she interrogated.

"Yes, I am."

" But you collect souls of the dead. No-one is dead here." She stated.

"Oh but you are wrong. I am here to collect the soul of Prudence Halliwell. Here name is here on the list."

Piper shot a look of disgust at him.

"No, you are wrong. Prue is not dead! She's standing right here next to me!" Piper retorted as she pointed in my direction.

"YOU DO NOT UNDERSTAND!" he bellowed. "PRUDENCE HALLIWELL IS SUPPOSED TO BE DEAD!"

I began to shiver as the thought of what we had just done crossed my mind.

**Well, again I apopolgize for this chapter for being kinda lame (or at least I think so). Please let me know what you think about it.I also apologize for the names of the demon and the soul 't really invent anything exotic.R&R as always! Bye!**


	4. Another Distraction for the Charmed Ones

**Diclaimer: I don't own Charmed and I never have**

**Author's Notes: To all of my readers, I sooo sorry for not posting Chapter 4 of my fic earlier. I have been experiencing some technical difficulties with access to my internet for a while (stupid dial-up!).Now that everything is sorted out I can continue! Yay!I hope that you will continue to read my fic and review. R&R.**

**PHOEBE'S POV**

"Ohh sweetie, that looks like it hurts." I said as I placed a cold compress on Prue's swollen arm. She let out a small grunt of pain but held the ice pack tightly against her arm.

"So back to this Rigor guy. What do you think he meant?" Piper asked.

"I don't know." I thought, "Maybe he had a mistake on his list."

"But that's impossible. Soul collectors never make mistakes." Prue explained.

She removed the ice pack from her arm revealing a nasty black and blue. Piper looked away and said, " Do you want me to call Leo for that?"

Prue agreed and rested the ice pack on her head instead.

"Leo! Leo!" Piper shouted as she rose from the arm of the couch.

Leo orbed in.

"Prue needs your healing," Piper ordered as she pointed to Prue's bruised arm.

Suddenly a knock was heard on the front door.

"I'll get it," I offered as I ran out of the room. "Coming, I'm coming." I said.

I opened the door and poked my head through. Standing there, on our porch, was a girl with dark brown hair. She couldn't have been older than twenty-one.

"Hi! Can I help you?" I said in my happy voice.

The girl looked quite nervous and disoriented.

"I'm Paige, Paige Matthews. I don't really know where I am…..my car just shut down and I have no cash or a place to stay and I was wondering if I could come inside?" She fearfully stuttered.

I glanced back into the living room and saw Leo healing Prue's arm.

"Uhh-uhh- could you wait here just for a minute?" I said as I shut the door.

I quickly ran into the living room.

"Who was that?" Prue asked as Leo finished healing her.

"It was this girl, Paige Matthews." I replied.

"And…..?" Piper sarcastically asked.

I apprehensively explained her condition. I didn't have a premonition but I knew what the outcome of my request would have been.

"What!? No way! Not with what is going on!" Piper frustratedly said.

"What is going on?" Leo inquired.

"I was on Rigor's list." Prue mumbled.

Leo looked as though he thought Prue was joking.

"As in Rigor the soul collector?" he asked.

I could not hold the anger inside me anymore. Being the youngest person and witch in the house made me feel so inferior. I felt even worse now because it seemed as though my sisters and my whitelighter, who happened to be my brother-in-law, were all ignoring me.

"Hello!?" I angrily exclaimed, "I've got company waiting on the porch!"

"I'm sorry Phoebe, but, no." Prue said.

I let an exasperated sigh out.

"But her car shut down and she has nowhere to go!" I described as I put my puppy pout on.

Piper rolled her eyes in disgust and finally said, "Alright, but if one thing goes wrong, she's out of here."

I thanked her about one million times as I hugged her. I quickly ran to the door and opened it. Paige was walking down the driveway as though she was heading to her car.

"Hey! Wait! Where are you going?" I exclaimed.

**PAIGE'S POV**

"Ohh no," I thought as I drove down the lonely street and my car engine began to sputter. I apprehensively stepped out of my car. I looked up at the sky wondering what I should do, after all, I was completely lost. I didn't even know if I was still in San Francisco. Maybe I drove too far. Feeling hopeless, I sighed and leaned against my car facing a magenta old-fashioned house.

"Maybe someone in there could help me," I considered as I walked up the driveway and knocked on the door.

"Coming! I'm coming!" shouted a voice of a woman from inside. The door opened and a young woman poked her head through.

"Hi, can I help you?" she inquired in a sort of bubbly voice.

I slowly explained my situation and a look of stress overcame her you wait here for just a sec?" she rhetorically asked as she closed the door.

I hung around for about seven minutes listening to a tense argument among what seemed to be four or five people.

"Who am I kidding! No stranger is going to let me into their house!" I muttered furiously. I trotted down the long driveway when I suddenly heard,

"Hey, wait! Where are you going?"

I rapidly turned around.

**PHOEBE'S POV**

"Paige, it's alright. You can come in,"

She hesitated to enter the house.

"Are-are you positive? I could just…go.." Paige worriedly asked.

I reassured her again and asked her to come in.

"Well, here's my family: my sisters Piper and Prue and Piper's husband Leo." I said as I showed her to them.

"Well, uhh, you must be hungry. There are some leftovers in the kitchen…just go through that door." Prue retorted as she got up from the couch. I could tell Prue was trying to get her out of the way.

"Thanks," Paige shyly said as she quickly walked over to the door.

"So what exactly happened at Fairview Park?" Leo asked, a look of bewilderness across his face.

"Speaking of that Leo, check with the elders. I have this nagging hunch that something isn't right." Prue demanded as she walked out of the room.

Leo agreed and orbed out.

Piper and I sighed in despair as we sunk into the couch.

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please read and review as always!**


	5. The Truth

**Disclaimer: I'm getting bored of putting adisclaimer so I'll go with the original one......I don't own Charmed.**

**Author's Notes: Well, here's my 5th Chapter....sorry i took so long to post this one too...school started back and everything was so chaotic!**

**Now....I have to thank some ppl!**

**Jayne3: (I hope I spelt your name right). Thank you so much for your review! I was really feeling bummed cause no one was reveiwing my fic for chapter 4 then your review came along...I was soo happy!!!! Thank you so much for reminding me to continue my fic...I really wasn't going to cause I thought it was a total and complete flop! lol**

**Yaa: thanks for your review too!**

**Well, without further ado...here is chapter 5...I hope you like it! R&R as always.**

LEO'S POV

I orbed up into the elder's land, a cloudy and peaceful place. I frantically searched for Zola, the lead elder.

"Matthew, have you seen Zola?" I asked one of the new elders in training.

"Yes, Leo. He's over there." He replied eagerly.

I strolled over to Zola and sat next to him.

"Good day Leo, what's wrong? I am sensing a lot of tension from you."

"Well, the sisters have a problem,"  
"And what is that?"

"Prue was on Rigor's list."

"What? But she is alive? Is she not?"

I then related the entire drama to him. Zola pondered for a moment then finally said,

"There within lies the problem Leo. Soul collectors never make mistakes. Prue was supposed to die tonight. Now the cosmic balance has been thrown off and if Prue does not die within the next twenty-four hours, the world as we know it will come to an end. All good will cease to exist and the demonic world will take charge."

An expression of disbelief overcame my face and I placed my head in my hands thinking of how I would break the news to them.

PIPER'S POV

I walked into the kitchen, my head spinning with a million thoughts.

"Are you alright in there?" I inquired as I waltzed into the kitchen.

Paige let out a small gasp of fear and orbed but did not leave the room. I gazed fearfully at her.

"How the hell did you do that?" I asked.

"Do what?"

"You just orbed," I plainly stated.

"W-what?"

She seemed extremely baffled and had no idea what I was talking about.

"PHOEBE!" I screamed.

Phoebe immediately ran into the kitchen only to find Paige's confused face and me staring at her suspiciously.

"Who did you bring into our house!"  
Phoebe looked just as confused as Paige.

"She just orbed!" I explained in the tone that said "Don't mess with me…I have PMS and I'm really pissed off"

Paige then suddenly interrupted, "I'm sorry but what did I do?"

I put my hand over my head and yelled at the top of my lungs for Leo.

LEO'S POV

I could not believe Zola. Was Prue really supposed to die? Maybe I should believe him, after all, what kind of elder would lie…far less about things like death? How do I tell the sisters? How do I tell Piper. These million and one thoughts were interrupted by Piper's anxious voice.

" Well, thanks for everything Zola but Piper's calling me, I gotta go." I said as I orbed out and down to the manor.

"What is it?" I tiredly inquired.

Piper's face was fixed in infuriation.

"More like who is this!? She can orb!" Piper roared.

I abruptly glanced at Paige then turned my attention back to my utterly discontented wife. Piper explained the entire situation to me.

"Paige, are you a white lighter?" I finally asked.

She gazed at me with timid, confused eyes.

"I don't…I don't think so.." she quietly said.

"But how did you orb!? Explain that!" Piper shouted.

"Calm down honey, you'll wake Prue!" Phoebe demanded.

"Speaking about Prue, there is some news I need to tell you. Can we talk in private?"

AUTHOR'S POV

Piper paced the conservatory as Leo slowly explained the entire fiasco.

"What do you mean Prue is supposed to be dead?" Phoebe asked in a bewildered tone.

"Here's the bottom line guys." Leo gravely said," If Prue does not die soon, horrible things are going to happen. The world might even come to an end."

Piper stopped dead in her tracks. Her sensitive side was about to be revealed. Tears began to well up in her sparkly brown eyes.

"Leo, you cannot be asking us to sacrifice Prue's life for a world of people that we don't know!"

"Piper, not just the world's future but for our future. Our family." Leo said as he consoled her.

Piper glared at him with eyes of fire.

"OUR FUTURE! I WILL NOT KILL PRUE! NOT FOR US, NOT FOR THE WORLD!"

Her voice became very shaky and she collapsed in tears. Leo embraced her weak body and reassured her that everything was going to be okay.

"Piper, why don't you go on up and get some rest." Phoebe sympathetically suggested.

"You're right, maybe I am beat." She said, wiping her red puffy eyes, as she walked sluggishly out of the room.

Phoebe then turned to Leo.

"Check with the elders about this Paige girl. I'll keep an eye on her," Phoebe demanded as she strutted off to the kitchen.

**Well....that's chapter 5...I hope you liked it! Ohh and just to warn you...I may not be posting chapter 6 really soon...so...I hope you'll be able to wait a while...but please still continue reading! Ohh and don't forget to R&R......lol..bye!**


	6. Paige

**Disclaimer: I do not, by any means own Charmed.**

**Author's Notes: Hey ppl...long time no type.I hope you guys aren't dying of suspense! lol. I do believe I have to apologise to some people.**

**Firstly to ALL OF MY READERS: I'm sorry that I have not updated in so long..my school work has just taken over my life...rah!**

**Secondly to JAYNE 3: I know how much you want me to continue my story and I'm really sorry I've kept u in suspense so long! I can't even begin to imagine how you feel.**

**Well, enough with my "excuses", here's chapter 6. RR as always!**

**PHOEBE'S POV**

I entered the kitchen thinking of what I should ask Paige. Suddenly, the side of my eye caught her rummaging through the potion ingredients cabinet.

"NO!" I accidentally blurted out. " I mean, don't look in there."

She quickly turned around, looking a little bit stunned.

"I'm sorry. I was looking for some coffee and I, thought, I- I should have asked." She apologized as her snow pale face turned as red as a cherry.

"It's fine. Have a seat, let's talk." I said.

She walked over to the table and sat on the chair closest to the back door.

"So where are you from?" I asked as I bent down and grabbed the coffee tin and began to mix the coffee with some hot water.

"Well, I'm from Bakersfield originally, then I moved to Oakland. Now, my job got transferred here and I was just driving from the airport and I got totally lost."

"That's interesting," I exclaimed, "I've lived here in this house my whole life. So have Piper and Prue."

"Wow, you guys must be really close. I've never had any brothers or sisters. Well, my parents were going to..."

"What happened to them?" I inquired as I sat in the chair opposite to her and handed her a cup of coffee.

"They died in a car accident five years back. See, my mom just found out she was going to have a baby. It was really special for her since I wasn't her biological child."

" Ohh, God, I'm so sorry….."

"It's ok, it's been a while."

An uncomfortable silence swept across the room for a few minutes. Then I finally worked up the courage and asked her, "Do you know who your parents are? Your birth parents, I mean."

"Well, I know that my mother's name is Patricia Halliwell.."

I cut her off in the middle of her sentence. Suddenly my body became very tense.

"Did you say Patricia Halliwell?" I questioned, my voice trembling.

She nodded a yes. I told her to wait in the kitchen and I raced up the stairs screaming Prue and Piper's names. They both raced out of their rooms.

"Paige's mother is Patricia Halliwell!" I exclaimed.

"As in OUR Patricia Halliwell?" Prue asked.

"Yes, OUR mom." I replied.

"She's our half sister?" Piper finally realized, "I'm calling Leo."

Piper screamed at the top of her lungs for Leo. A few seconds later, he orbed in.

"Paige's mother is Patricia Halliwell," I immediately said.

"I know. This is why Paige is here, to take Prue's place. To take up the role as one of the Charmed sister." Leo said.

Piper was in a state of shock.

"And Prue must die. Her soul needs to move on." He continued.

"For some supposedly half-sister of ours that we just met? No way!" Piper shouted.

"Don't you see it Piper? She's not just any half sister. She's a Charmed one." Prue sadly said.

I agreed with much regret.

"It's easy enough for you to agree Phoebe. Who do you think helped me through the timewhen Mom died? Prue was the only one I had! I can't let her go! I can't!" Piper said tearily as she ran to her room.

Prue hugged me as I burst into tears.

"I know Piper didn't mean what she said. She's really emotional now and I know that it's hard for you to let go of me just as hard as it is for Piper. But Phoebs, life has got to go on with or without me." Prue said as she consoled me.

Leo volunteered to check on Piper and walked down the hallway.

"Should I tell Paige?" I asked.

"I think you should, after all, she is half Halliwell and a Charmed one." Prue replied as she gave me a tight squeeze and released me.

Thinking of what a life without Prue would be like made my heart ache so badly that I thought I would never recover. I solemnly descended the staircase and walked into the kitchen.

"Is something wrong?" Paige inquired immediately when she saw my melancholy face.

"We need to have a talk. You, me, Piper and…."

Just thinking of her name brought gushes of tears to my eyes.

"Phoebe, what's wrong?"

"C-c-come with me," I muttered.

Just as we entered the living room from the kitchen door, so did Piper, Prue and Leo.

"Paige, I know this is going to be a great deal of a shock but…….you…you are our half sister." Prue said.

Paige looked bewildered.

" Our mother was Patricia Halliwell. She was a witch. Paige, we are witches and so are you." Prue finished.

She was speechless.

"We are the Charmed Ones and tonight Paige, you became one. See, Prue was supposed to die tonight and you were supposed to take her place as the third sister." I finished.

"But, Prue is still alive…"Paige started.

Piper suddenly interrupted, " Which is why we have decided to help Prue move on. We need YOUR help Paige."

**Well, I know its short (all of my chapters have been).I hope you liked it. I don't know about you but I find that my story is getting sad...I mean...well how it ends...but you won't know that yet lol... and I'll try to update as soon as possible so you can find out how it ends (the next chapter is the last). Please RR thanks! Laterz**.


	7. The Loss and Gain of a Charmed One

**Disclaimer: Me no own charmed...ok?**

**Author's Notes: Hey everyone, well this is it, Chapter 7, the last one. Well, I know it's short so, please don't kill me! I can't believe that it's finally over...kinda weird. Well, I'd just like to thank all of my readers especially Jayne3 who has been my most participant reviewer! Thank you soo much for everything...all the support you've given me. Anyhow...here's the last chapeter, The Loss and Gain of a Charmed One...**

**PIPER'S POV**

All five of us silently climbed the rickety staircase leading to the attic and quietly gathered the things that we needed for the spell that we were just about to perform.

"Oh Prue," I cried as I embraced her.

"Piper," she began, "You will survive without me even if you think you can't. Just look around hon.. You have Leo, Phoebe and Paige. Believe me, you've got a great future ahead of you. Never forget how much I love you. I promise with all my heart and soul that I'll be with you every step of the way. I promise."

My heart began to break.

"I love you too Prue," I sobbed as we hugged each other.

She then walked over to Phoebe who was already teary eyed.

"And Phoebe, my baby sister, you're not the weakest sister. Without you, we wouldn't be the Charmed Ones. You've gotta be strong, strong for me."

"Love you Prue," Phoebe cried as they hugged.

Then, Prue turned to Leo.

"Take care of them for me. They need you now and always. Thanks Leo, for everything that you've done."

"Don't you worry, you just take care of yourself Prue," he replied sorrowfully as he hugged her.

**PRUE'S POV**

I turned to Paige, who was standing in the dark corner of the room. I gestured her to come.

"And Paige. You don't need to fulfill my role. Just be yourself and everything will turn out fine. I know that everything is so overwhelming right now and it looks as though you'll never find the end of the tunnel but, you will. You will find the end and when you do, you'll know that the journey was worthwhile. I'm speaking from experience and now, now I've reached the end of my tunnel and, it's time for me to go."

"I love you Prue," she exclaimed as she squeezed me tight.

"I love you too Paige."

I walked back to the centre of the attic and stood in the circle of white lightedcandles.

"I'm ready guys," I said a tears flowed down my cheeks. I slowly closed my eyes and listened to the spell.

To take one soul, to gain another,  
We call upon the blessed soul  
Of Patricia Halliwell,  
Our mother.

Slowly, a bright yellow light appeared behind me and our mother steeped out. She embraced me tightly and then looked to Piper, Phoebe and Paige.

"Ohh Paige, what a lovely lady you've grown into. Your parents raised you well. I'm so proud of you.Stay strong darlings…"she compassionately said.

Then she turned to me. Her gorgeous blue eyes stared into mine.

"It's time Prue."

Gently, she held my hand and together, we entered the light.

**PIPER'S POV**

I let out a loud sob of grief as the light faded away.

"She's gone!" I screamed as I fell to the floor.

Then I felt Phoebe's hands on me.

"She's with us Piper. She will be forever," Phoebe said just before she broke into tears.

Paige knelt down next to me. Her eyes were teary too. It was then that I knew that she loved us, that she loved Prue. I realized that she was one of us. She was a sister, a Charmed One.

**Well, that's it folks... :'(. I'm kinda sad that its over now but hey I'll alwayswrite another fic. Thanks again for reviewing and please let me know what you thought of this chapterand well...whatever.**

**THE END ohh and before I forget...RR as always**


End file.
